Small begainings start with a shot glass
by CrossoverPrincess
Summary: they met at a club, he liked what he saw, what will happen next? peinhina mild deihina leamon pein hinata cute


PeinHina, mild DeiHina

Lemon, death, fighting, and cussing

Read at your own risk.

Small beginnings start with a shot glass

It was immensely loud due to the catchy and upbeat music booming from far away speakers. Lights colorfully lightened the mood as people, ranging from sixteen to their late twenties, moved rhythmically on the dance floor. A young man, not much older than twenty five, was lighting a cigarette observing the club he was in. There was a bunch of drunk women trying to sway him and his team, the bunch of the women including Tenten, Temari, and Ino. He sighed looking across the bar without a word. He noticed a young women biting her lip and blushing at his partner. He gazed at her with his ringed eyes, with a shot of tequila in his hands. He sighed angered at his colleagues attitude toward her.

The blonde teen, taking a sip of his beer, threw a sexual term at this young girl every few seconds, while his partner just stood behind him eating a B.L.T. She would look in terror at some of the language he was using but didn't exactly knew what all of them meant. Soon he started getting physical, touching her waist, sucking on her thumb, and "accidentally" giving her alcoholic kisses. (far too close to her Mouth.)

"Stupid-ass Deidara," he cursed softly. He started messing with his snake bites as the blue eyed man started trying to over power the young girl. The orange haired man sighed again, with no interest of what will happen to Deidara and his girlfriend. Sakura. That bubble gum haired whore.

That "pinky" would always play tricks on Itachi and Kisame. Always wooing them and then act like they don't exist.

The man stood up swiftly and thanked the bartender while putting his cigarette butt out and throwing the rest away.. He turned his head towards the clock. It's a quarter to midnight. He turned to Deidara and the indigo haired girl, and walked slowly towards them, Breathing slowly.

"oy, Deidara-kohai, Madara," the orange haired man whispered glaring at the blonde and the red eyed man standing on the sidelines.

"EH!" Deidara squeaked bowing. The leader could smell the alcohol on him, even though he was at least four feet away. "Im sorry Pein-sama. I didn't know you were going to be here."

"leave, your supposed to be on duty with Kisame,"

"yes, Gomen, come on Madara." Deidara turned around motioning the black haired man to fallow. Madara nodded silently and grumbled something under his breath. The pair walked off cursing and disappointed in the timing of their leader's intrusion.

"Gomenasai," the girl whispered.

"eh," Pein said sitting next to her. She seemed more timid as he ordered a drink for himself. She was scarlet and poking her fingers together vigorously, but her clothing said otherwise.

She was wearing a leather mini skirt and a really revealing shirt, which showed her midriff, a lot of breast, and stopped at the start of her arms. Her shoes weren't what he expected either, red high heals. His ringed eyes raised to her head, and of course she wore some "sassy" as some may call it, ringed earrings.

"so whats your name girl?" he asked sort of confused what to say. Hey, its kind of hard when your anti social and are usually secluded in your house for up to a week.

"ano, m-my name is h-Hinata Hyuga." she replied sweetly. Great she knows English, my worst language, and she's shyer than i thought. He scowled as she breathed in and out slowly, and for some reason she was glowing red. "ano, what's your name, sir."

"Pein," the male said emotionless taking a sip of his fruity alcohol drink. It wasn't quiet his taste though.

"that's an um, cool name." Pein seemed confused and processed the info given. Hinata gazed over to the strange man. He looked "tuff" as Kiba-kun would say.

The guy wore a unbuttoned black suit with no tie. He wasn't wearing a tie or a bow or what ever either but he was wearing an undershirt.(thank god) he had leather shoes that looked too expensive, even for a Hyuga heiress, but what was most shocking was his piercing. There was four on each ear, sakes bites on his lips and finally some strange nose indention.

"so what's a young girl like you at a stupid club like this?" Pein flirted or at least tried. He leaned over getting close to Hinata's face.

"a-ano, ah, w-well, sakura-san s-said that," of course pinky. She caused almost everything in the gang. "she s-said that I could have fun, and s-she gave me th-these clothes…"

"don't listen to her," he said getting a little tipsy. "she's going to kill your reputation." he took a final swig. "do you drink?"

"oh, oh no, I have n-never tasted alcohol, it s-smells yucky." Pein gave a sly laugh and grinned. Wow she's even innocent.

"how about a virgin drink?" Hinata's eyes grew large.

"excuse me?" Pein giggled a little.

"a drink with no alcohol."

"oh," the pale face of hers turned completely red. The strawberry blonde asked for the first non-alcoholic drink on the menu and handed the sweet smelling drink the scarlet Hyuga. The eyes of the girl widened and she grabbed it hesitantly. She took a sip and closed her eyes. It was so sweet, was that mango and ichigo's? oh well, and she gulped the whole thing down. The girl blushed as the warm liquid sided down his throat.

"good eh?" Pein said resting his cheek on his knuckle. Hinata laid the glass on the counter, just noticing that her reaction to the fruity drink was sort of weird, and poked her fingers together glowing red, again.

"ano, yeah, t-thank you very much Pein-kun." she stopped and sighed.

"so uh," the Hyuga said her moon stones gazing at him inquisitively. "why are y-you here?" Pein closed his eyes and leaned back.

"well I was bored more or less, I just wanted to kill time." Hinata's ears hightened and heard Ten ten's voice.

"HINAAAAAAAAAAATA! IT'S HIC TWO O' CLOCK TIME TO UGH GO!" great she was really drunk. The indigo girl glanced at the clock. It was actually four in the morning but it was way past her curfew.

"OH! Oh no! ano, bye Pein-sama!" Hinata grabbed her jacket and almost darted until Pein gripped her arm.

"be here tomorrow," he said icily, "I just want to talk, savvy?"

"y-yes," she blushed vigorously.

"ok, good," Pein said getting up and walked towards Konan and Sasori. "see you then." Hinata was speechless but was carried away by a very drunk Temari.

"got her attention?" Konan questioned eagerly.

"yep, but I don't think she'll come tomorrow." he grinned slyly.

--

Ok I am sorry I snapped at you guys, I was just mad because im really stressed because I have a lot planned for my 13th B-day (its on memorial day) im on my monthly, im sort of depressed, and I have finals next week. I just shattered so im starting over k? im not continuing any of my old fics because they SUCKED. I wanted to turn a new leaf. So here


End file.
